Bloom
by Emoddess
Summary: Akihito just wants to get out of working on a Saturday at his family's shop, even if it means spending the day away viewing flowers with his friends, much to his chagrin. But soon he would find out, that spending the day doing that does have its perks too. AU Crossover.[Akihito x Mirai, Gaara x Ino, Sasha x Connie] (One-shot)


**A/N:** It's been a long while since I last wrote a fanfic… but here's another attempt of mine at this! I wrote it based on my imagination and because they're some of my favourite pairs _and_ I wanted to do a crossover where these characters interact with one another. Characters described in this may be slightly **OOC**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters as they belong to the creators who created them.

Oh, and this is a pretty fluffy one-shot.

Please read and review! Constructive criticisms are welcome :)

* * *

It had been about twenty minutes, he surmised.

He was in the flower shop, looking at a girl whom hadn't move from her spot since several minutes ago – twenty – he kept count. She had been admiring the garden before stopping in front of small tree in a pot – a _bonsai_ tree – and he couldn't help but be fascinated at the sight of her as she seemed engrossed by the plant. It had always been that way since she came to the shop.

He wondered, what was it that made her focused so intently on that?

He had actually seen her a few times at his family's flower shop, but she always stood in a half-profile, and always exited the shop before he could take the next breath.

There was something about her that pulled him in after that first few visits. She…intrigued him, though he couldn't pinpoint why.

Yet as she came over without coming to consult with him on anything, and as he watched her showering all the attention to the plants around, caressing, taking notes and even whispering to them words he didn't know what, he realised that she must have really like them.

And now he knew: it was her undivided attention and apparent fondness for them.

Snapping from his memory lane, he coughed quietly and looked elsewhere. Akihito wasn't being creepy, least he didn't think so. After all, he was only doing his job monitoring the place until his mum returns, despite him desperately wanting to leave the shop.

Come to think of it, she had been gone for quite a long time. How long does it take to get some groceries, anyway?

And _where_ are the rest of his friends?

They were supposed to meet up here for some reason before leaving together for the cherry blossoms viewing. _Hanami_.

Truth be told, Akihito couldn't care less about some flower-gazing activity, but he would do anything to get out of sitting in the empty shop, waiting for people to come around on a Saturday, when he could hang out with his friends.

Even though their idea of hanging out this time was not something he usually conceded to.

"Oi." A voice said beside him.

Feeling like he was caught red-handed for doing something he shouldn't, Akihito turned sharply to his left, guilt written all over his face.

Beside him, a male raised an eyebrow, the kohl-inked lined under his eyes made the already sharp gaze sharper. "What's with that look?"

Akihito chuckled nervously, embarrassed even though he hadn't done anything wrong. "Nothing!" Then, his face turned to relief. "Gaara. You're finally here. If only the other two came with you, we could leav…flowers?" He just noticed what was in his hand.

A smirk made its way onto Gaara's lips. "For Ino. I know she's going to be there but since we're meeting with the rest at the flower shop, I thought I'd get some for her. It's our anniversary today, and Heaven forbids I forget that."

Akihito grinned.

Yamashita Ino, Gaara's girlfriend was as sweet as a lamb when she wanted to be, but no one in their right mind would want to see her mad, which wasn't often but deadly nonetheless. They all met when he attended a new school half-way through his semester a few years ago, and by then they were already close as they are now. Still, it was funny to see his unbending and broody friend become putty in her hands, especially when both of them could be just as stubborn as each other.

Akihito raised an eyebrow at Gaara. "You're getting her flowers when we're going to a flower park…where you could just pluck some and give it to her?"

"I'll do that later. I'm making you rich here." Gaara said, unblinking.

Akihito chuckled. "Good point."

After Gaara paid him, he continued, "Well, what did you do back then?" He grinned when Gaara rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Gaara scowled. "What makes you think I did something?" At his blond friend's look, he relented. "Fine, I kind of…forgot about our plans…on her birthday."

Akihito looked at him, horrified. "You're the worst boyfriend."

"I felt like absolute shit." Gaara sighed before he grumbled, "The silent treatment was just as bad."

"Well, at least you're making up for it."

"Um, excuse me." A small, feminine voice piped up. Both Akihito and Gaara looked up to see a girl who looked to be their age holding a _bonsai_ tree.

Akihito swallowed inaudibly when he realised it was the girl who was looking through the plants earlier. Now that he had a closer look at her, he couldn't look away. She was pretty. Really, really pretty.

_Like a peach_, he concluded.

Pretty as a peach. Her hair was pink as a blush, and she was smiling in a way that seemed a little too bright than usual customers do. Or maybe he was overthinking it – he does that quite often too.

Was his heart beating fast? And the fluttering feeling in his stomach. _Calm it, Aki._

"Uh, yes!" At Gaara's startled look and subtle glance at him, Akihito knew he sounded too eager than usual, and by the smirk on his friend's face, he knew his friend caught on to something.

He glanced away and tried to force himself to act natural.

_Come on, man. You've done this many times before, you can do this. Just talk, _he thought determinedly.

_Yeah, but none of them had me feeling like this. _

He cleared his throat, pointedly ignoring Gaara's smug smirk at him.

"How may I help you?" He asked her, trying his best to appear complacent and polite.

"Um, I'm thinking of getting this…" She placed a small bonsai planted plant on the counter, looking up at him with a shy smile.

Akihito flushed. "Uh, okay so it's that all?" He tried to muster his professional shopkeeper to customer smile, but he knew he must have grinned a little too much.

She nodded and as he worked quietly, receiving and exchanging the money with a polite response, his mind went into turbulence.

He felt awkward.

_Say something! _He chastised himself.

"Okay, here is your change." _Well, not that...but okay, at least that's something. _

He bowed and cast a polite smile, thought he felt like it was a grimace. "Thank you for your patronage and please come again."

He winced inwardly._ This is hopeless. _

As she smiled and replied quietly to him, putting back her change in her purse, Akihito looked up and turn to his friend, pleading for him to help him out, but Gaara being himself, only smirked, clearly enjoying Akihito's awkwardness with the situation.

Gaara knew a crush when he sees one, and by the look of Akihito, he knew his friend was smitten with the customer before him. His blond friend clearly does not have many experiences with their opposite counterpart, and while he would usually let him figure the situation himself, Gaara decided he would lend some help.

He cleared his throat and said to Akihito. "So, Aki, do you think there are still some spots left for the _hanami_?"

Startled and bemused, both Akihito and the girl looked up at Gaara, who was silently trying to give his friend a hint to play along.

Before Akihito could understand his friend's hint, the girl before him piped up. "Are you going to watch them?" She was looking at him, seemingly surprised but relieved at the same time.

Hm, he thought, maybe she was also feeling suffocated with all the awkwardness surrounding them.

Akihito's eyes went wide before he blinked them and nodded. "Yes! Are you going too, Miss…?"

The girl smiled, her cheeks pinked and Akihito was reminded of the peach again. "Kuriyama. Mirai Kuriyama."

Akihito stood by the counter, mesmerised at the girl, Mirai, before him. The name suits her perfectly.

"Kuriyama-san." Akihito smiled, although it must have been wide by the stretch he felt on his face. "Nice meeting you. I'm Akihito Kanbara."

Gaara had been surprised when the girl initiated the conversation soon after, but then found himself amused. She looked the shy sort but she sure had guts to initiate it first.

He had thought it was going to take him a few efforts to get the conversation between his shy and clueless friend and the girl going, but it looked like he wasn't needed in the first place. _He's so into her and he doesn't even know it, and by the look on her face…well, let's just hope Akihito isn't too dense to notice that. _

Planning to leave them to themselves, he was about to come up with an excuse when his phone blared in his pocket, a muffled sound becoming louder when he fished it out of his pocket.

Gaara grinned as he noted his girlfriend's name on the caller ID. _Right on time, Ino. _

After he shifted away from them and took the call, he tapped his friend's shoulder and wanted to excuse himself, but before he could, a loud bickering from two individuals made its way to the flower shop.

Puzzled, everyone stopped and stared at the individuals approaching them.

"….that is why, we didn't need to buy the whole sack! We already have two of them at home! We were supposed to get some lunch and not grocery shopping."

Connie's frustrated voice could be heard even before he stepped foot inside the shop.

Beside him, Sasha rolled her eyes and defensively said, "But those are for this week. We need two more for next week, remember? Otherwise, how am I going to cook potato soup, potato curry, bake potato bread and fried the rest, hm? We have three growing kids!"

"_They are only three_." Connie said in astonished disbelief. He couldn't believe this was the woman he had loved and married. Connie loved Sasha, but lately she had been driving him mad with her potato obsession.

"Yes! And they are _growing_." Sasha said pointedly like he should have seen her point beforehand. Glancing at the shop, she halted in her steps when she saw the rest of them in the shop. "Hey, everyone's here!"

Connie had been in a sour mood, but seeing his friends made him feel relieved. He gave them a smile. "Sorry, we're late. Food's here but we had to make some detours at several shops, because _apparently_ we need some rare and sweet _potatoes_." He didn't bother hiding his frustration and annoyance from her when he said, "Everyone knows eating too much potatoes isn't good for the health, Sasha."

Sasha only shrugged with a sweet smile, but her eyes seemed to be sending a different message by her sharp look. To anyone who could decipher it, it would only say _'Drop it_.'

"Hey, you guys made it here just fine, so it's alright." Akihito started with a chuckle, trying to diffuse any possible fights at the shop….and in front of his crush.

He stiffened. His _crush_.

Oh God, he really did have a crush on her. _Mirai_.

Akihito chanced a glance at her and saw that while she seemed confused, she was also too polite to say anything. And then another look crossed her face and she suddenly looked as though she wanted to be anywhere but there.

Panic washed over him. _Wait - don't go._

He had wanted to spend a little bit more time with her – this girl – who visited his family shop every weekend for the past month, and always seem to disappear as fast as a lightning before he worked up a courage to approach her.

And now, he thought, eyeing a still bickering Sasha and Connie, she must have thought his friends were too much.

A sudden nudge from his left made him look up sharply. Gaara was raising an eyebrow, and for a moment there he just stared at him, before blinking.

And then, he knew what he needed to do.

As he open his mouth to speak, Sasha interjected, "Oh, hey, are you joining us for the _hanami_ too?"

For once since their latest addition's arrival, silence reigned. For about two seconds.

_Seize this, Aki!_

He swept in the conversation before anyone spoke, turning to a startled Mirai when they were face to face. "Uh, what she means is, that is…do you want to come with us for the _hanami_?"

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He had actually asked her to come with them and she had said yes.

Thankfully, his mother came back a few minutes later and he helped her unload the groceries before taking off.

And now, as he was walking towards the park with Sasha and Connie in tow, having a pleasant conversation for once since they arrived, he felt awkward again standing beside Mirai. Occasionally, she conversed with his friends but it felt like a polite necessity.

Was she feeling awkward too? And what could he talk about?

Gaara had left and gone to see Ino at the park, possibly trying to surprise her with the flowers he got. He bit back a smile, hoping that things would be alright with them.

_Okay, so no wing man. I have to do this on my own. But what do I talk about…_

_Plants. Okay, that'll do. _

"So, Kuriyama-san. You like _bonsai_ trees?"

And just like that, the walls between them disappeared as she smiled at him, her eyes lighting in pure interest. "Yes! I love them. Did you know that any types of trees can be just like the size of this?" She held up the plant gingerly towards him before adding, "They're not just small because nature made them that way."

Akihito absorbed those in, hiding a smile. He did know about that, it was by default a necessity to know that as the son of a florist, but he didn't tell her that. Akihito nodded at her, liking too much the passion she has in her.

"So I just heard. " He said softly, chuckling.

Mirai quietly giggled. "I actually just found that out too."

They paused in step simultaneously, looked at each other a scant second before chuckling, gazes cast at anything but one another.

_What is this feeling? _

It feels as though he wanted to soar high in the sky. As though something warmth was spreading all over his body. Like a blooming flower…or a plant.

Akihito tried to conceal his mouth from stretching too wide with his hand, but stopped that motion when she looked at him again.

_Do I have it bad for this girl?_

_But how can that be when I've just started talking to her? If only Gaara was here to help me out. _

_Okay, focus Aki._

But she seemed to just stare at him, lips moving as she tried to speak, yet unable to find the words, before biting her lip and laughing quietly. "I forgot what I was about to say."

For some reason, he felt a light blush creeping up his neck and that became worse when she said, "Um, your ears are burning red."

She said that with so much fascination or maybe it was disbelief in her tone, that he couldn't help but stare at her a moment.

In that moment, the sounds of his surroundings slowly muted, and he could hear the sound of his heart beating. A small voice in him whispers and he knew. He just _knew._

_Damn, I think I really do like her. _

As that realisation kicked in, he became in tune with his surroundings and the way she looked at him – like he was someone amusing yet interesting.

Akihito glanced away and coughed into his hand, ignoring the loud beating in his chest and chaotic thoughts. He needed something to focus on – okay, so he truly realised he like her - now what? What can I say to stop making anything awkward again?

Fortunately, he didn't need to as Sasha and Connie's yell infiltrated his focus.

"Hey, we're here!"

He looked up and saw them melting into the already crowded park, and hurried to catch up with his friends' long-legged pace. The park was already crowded with people wearing casual and traditional clothes, children running around and parents, friends, or lovers chatting amongst themselves. It was a joyous picture of everyone smiling and laughing, enjoying the bright afternoon and blooming flowers.

Akihito glanced at Mirai, who seemed to be basking in happiness. With her eyes wide and mouth slightly slack jawed, she looked like she had just found a paradise of flowers. He wondered briefly if this was her first time going to an event like this.

Curiosity taking over him, he said, "Kuriyama-san, is this your first time coming here?"

Startled, she glanced up and saw him smiling. Mirai looked away, trying to tamp down that embarrassing feeling of being caught at a vulnerable moment.

"Yes." When he quirked an eyebrow in question, she hastily continued, "From where I live, we don't have these sort of…activities."

Akihito wondered quietly where the place was. The activity of viewing flowers during its season was a common thing throughout the country, and though he was curious, something told him he shouldn't ask the very question that was nagging at him just then.

"Oh," he managed. Then he smiled at her. "Well, I think you're going to love it here."

They reached and sat on a spot under a shaded but bright pink blossoms. The ray of light from the sun piercing through the gaps of the branches and flowers. Akihito couldn't look away.

There was something warm about it; he felt it through his body.

Or maybe that was his heart.

He chanced a glance at Mirai, feeling a tug of his lips when she saw how in awe and immersed she was, once again, with the view around her.

Sasha and Connie were having a conversation with them while drinking, having set up the food. For once, they were not bickering. Sasha offered a drink while Ino pointed at a food Mirai ought to try. She was being welcomed as though they were all friends from the start.

Ino held a ceramic mug to her mouth, watching the view and her friends, and sipped some hot tea, while Gaara ate some egg rolls and _onigiri_.

Occasionally, Ino brushed her fingers on the bouquet's petals, the one her boyfriend got her, a smile on her face as she looked at her boyfriend, and him glancing at her, gazes soft. It was a rare sight to behold because they were both equally stubborn and often had that indifferent look on their faces.

He had to hold back a grin at that. _Looks like they already made up._

But it also looked as though he was not the only one who saw the exchange, because when he turned around to Mirai, she was still looking at his friends, her cheeks pinked. When she saw him, she cast her gaze down, the blush deepening.

"Uh…you have really lovely friends." She said hastily and tried to meet his eyes.

"Ah, she said we're lovely, did you hear that, Connie? You're so _cute_." Sasha went to pinch Mirai's cheeks, but was intercepted by her husband, Connie who heaved a frustrated sigh.

"_Sasha_. She's not a kid." Then to a startled Mirai, "I'm sorry about her. She can be a little too much sometimes."

All of them simultaneously eyed the alcoholic beverage beside her.

_Isn't it too soon to get drunk? _

"She's usually a better drinker than I am." Connie says with a roll of his eyes, though a hint of pride were also evident in his tone.

Soon after, Sasha's body swayed and she fell onto Connie's lap, snoring softly. Connie looked down at his wife, his earlier frustration melted into a look of love.

"She must have been really exhausted, huh?" Ino said, her eyes lighting in pure understanding at the sleeping form of Sasha.

Connie rubbed his face wearily but nodded. "We were both working and I thought we'd have the day off, you know, just hang out with our friends and enjoying the view. _And_ she's always a sucker for flowers, so. "

Akihito mulled that. The idea of watching the flowers had been Connie's and for a moment, he felt awful when he didn't think the reason why they were doing this. Connie and Sasha were often out working on the field, doing some lab research that was still under the confidential bar for anyone of them to know what, even after years of friendship.

"_We'd tell you about it if we could, but it could jeopardise our research so you'll just have to ignore what we do right now."_ Connie had said to them.

Ino and Gaara on the other hand, were also busy with training students at their academy that none were often hanging out with them either.

And then, there was him. An unemployed gem collector who was currently doing temp jobs at his mother's flower shop.

He should be more appreciative of them. He was, but he would have to be more self-less.

"How are the kids?" He heard himself ask, noticing that he hadn't ask them that since them arrived.

Connie smiled, a tired but happy smile nonetheless. "They're a handful but great as always. They're staying with Sasha's brother, Jean and Mikasa for the weekend."

"Wait, Jean and Mikasa are together?" Gaara asked, eyebrows raised at that.

"Yeah, he finally asked her."

They laughed at some inside jokes, and it wasn't until they remembered Mirai's presence that everyone paused, feeling and awkward and guilty for leaving their new addition out.

Akihito's face went red and he stuttered an apology. "Er…sorry, Kuriyama-san! We should have let you in on…well, see –"

Mirai shook her head softly, a smile which said she wasn't offended. "It's okay. I think you have a really beautiful friendship."

Suddenly, they looked abashed, as if they had never received compliments before. It suddenly struck them, especially Akihito that this was the first time they truly realised the value of their friendship.

And it was all because of Mirai, and her soft and earnest face, her passionate tone of voice when she said them.

Something in him shifted. He didn't know what it was but he had a feeling it was gearing towards Mirai.

Ah, wait. That feeling of something blooming within him was there again.

He wondered then, suddenly, how long would it take for him to fall for the peachy girl before him.

Their eyes met, a magnetic pull that hold the intensity of their gaze, both unaware of the song their hearts sang. Of an undeniable attraction and feelings blooming in their beating hearts.

"You know, Kanbara-san. I think you're right." Then, she smiled, her cheeks pinked a darker shade. "I do love it here."

Akihito found himself grinning, a smile bright as the sun.

"Me too, Kuriyama-san." _Me too_.

And all it takes to realise these things was just a trip with his friends, viewing the flowers in their prime as they bloom beautifully.

Just like the girl who had unknowingly captured Akihito's heart.

* * *

_That's a wrap! Lol. How's my one-shot after a five year-comeback? ._._

_What do you think of this? Please leave some reviews (constructive criticisms), and follow or favourite if you like my stories :)_


End file.
